


Reunions

by stellecraft



Series: Inseperables [14]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, BDSM, Inseparables verse, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Spies & Secret Agents, Sylvie is pregnant but not by Athos, d'Artagnan is a magnet for foreign agents, military mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-24 21:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/pseuds/stellecraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year and d'Artagnan's back home. How did everyone cope while he was gone? Who was he with?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been very active because between writing my senior thesis, working at a local theater, and writing this I've had zero time to write anything else. This is the last installment of the inseparables verse. I'd love to continue it, I just have run out of ideas.

       It had been a year Athos mused as he took a sip from his glass. A year to the day since d’Artagnan left. Captain LaBarge’s reassurances of only a month had grown to just a few months more to honest confusion. No one had heard anything from Val. Sylvie had surfaced a few times at various supply depots, grabbing the supplies she needed and getting out before anyone could stop her. They had tried the last few times under orders from someone which only cemented the idea of how much trouble d’Artagnan was in. LaBarge had managed to quietly get all of the black ops teams on their side and they had made enough of an effort to make it look like they were searching for d’Artagnan under orders but they actually weren’t. If they only could figure out who was giving the orders. Then d’Artagnan would be safe.

       Athos looked around at the bare apartment he was in. The furniture was covered with dust drapes and dust danced in the light from the overhead light. He had moved into his old apartment, the one he had shared with Anne during their marriage, three months into d’Artagnan’s absence. He couldn’t stand being in their rooms in the garrison without the other man. Besides, Porthos objected to him drinking around Emily.

       Emily. The little girl was about four months shy of three now and kept asking when her daddy was coming home. She couldn’t exactly remember D’Artagnan but they kept his pictures around and talked about him a lot. Athos glanced down at his glass, finding it empty. He got up unsteadily and moved to where he kept the vodka. He reached out for the bottle, only to find a hand lifting it out of his reach. He turned to yell at Milady and blinked. Sylvie was standing in front of him arms crossed over her chest. She was dressed in all black in cargo pants and a long sleeved shirt. He could see the edges of a concealed bulletproof vest under the shirt. He reached out and she dodged back.

       “Are you real?” Athos could hear the slurring in his words and he winced. Sylvie’s face fell and he took a step forward, tripping. Hands caught him and guided him to the couch to lie down.

       “He’s drunk out of his mind. Did we know he would be here?” That was Sylvie’s voice.

       “He’s never used this place. Milady once told me he despised it here.” That voice sounded familiar but there was no way that d’Artagnan would be here.

       “I would have never suggested it as a hiding place for supplies if I thought my brother would move back.” That voice made Athos try to shot upright. He ended up on the floor trying not to throw up as the movement upset his stomach. Hands guided him up to a sitting position and placed a trash can in his hands. He looked up at the faces watching him worriedly. D’Artagnan. Sylvie. Val was over by the door with two bags that Athos had found the first day in. He had meant to look at them more but had forgotten about them. The fourth figure was kneeling between his feet looking worried. Athos focused on the face as it swam in and out of his vision.

       “Thomas?” Thomas, his younger brother who had been declared dead years earlier, stood up with a sigh.

       “Sylvie do you still have those locks?” At her nod, he looked towards the kitchen. “Lock up his liquor cabinet. Wait until I empty his stashes around the apartment.” Athos watched Thomas as he pulled all the bottles Athos had stowed away from their hiding spots and deposited them back in the liquor cabinet. Sylvie locked the cabinet. Hands pushed Athos to lie down on his side with the trashcan by his head. A blanket was draped over him and something thunked down by his head. He watched through nearly closed eyes as the four of them left. D’Artagnan punched a complicated string of numbers into his security system as he left, removing the small USB cable that led to a smartphone, and the system made a beeping noise. Athos drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

       Aramis’ phone beeped and he ignored it. Porthos shifted next to him and he grabbed it as Aramis stared at the ceiling. He frowned when he didn’t recognize the number and looked at the text. He grinned as he read it then nudged Aramis.

       “d’Artagnan is in town.” Aramis half turned and took the phone. He read over the message and read it again

_A is drunk. Put him to bed. V, S and one other are with me. This can’t be tracked. I hijacked Athos’ security system to send it._

       “He can go off with his merry band of followers for all I care.”

       “Aramis…”

       “He’s been gone a year Porthos. He obviously doesn’t want to come back.” Aramis threw the phone at the wall. It didn’t break like he had hoped due to the protective case Porthos had put on after he broke two other phones. Porthos shrugged and got up when their door opened. He picked up Emily and let her cry into his shoulder as he soothed her.

       “Little one what’s wrong?”

       “Daddy’s dead.”

       “Love he’s not dead. It was just a nightmare.” Porthos carried Emily to their bed and settled her between him and Aramis. He pulled the blanket over her and pulled her to rest against his chest. He held her as she hiccupped and slowly fell back asleep. Aramis returned to staring at the ceiling.

 

* * *

 

 

       Milady walked up to her old apartment. When she tried her code she was rejected. She hammered on the door and Athos opened it groggily.

       “Why is my code not working?” She strode passed him and took a look around. “Did you even bother cleaning?”

       “I think d’Artagnan did something to my security system last night.” Milady turned around and looked at him.

       “Athos you probably imagined it in your drunken stupor and the security system is just broken.” She turned into the kitchen to find the liquor cabinet locked with a combination lock that also took a key.

       “Believe me now?”

       “He was here?”

       “He and Thomas.”

       “Athos, Thomas is dead. He went off the road into a river and they couldn’t find his body.” She rested a hand on his head, checking for a fever. “I’m bringing you to medical to be checked over.” Athos held up the watch he had found earlier. It was the same watch he had given Thomas right before he died and the watch he had been wearing the day he died. Athos ran a finger over the watch interface and it scanned his fingerprint.

       “Olivier d’Athos de la Fère. Access to files granted.” The small computerized voice came from the watch.

       “Who could have left this? Who could have altered it? We both knew he was a technological genius. He was being pursued by a headhunter who wouldn’t take no for an answer when his car went off the bridge.”

 

* * *

 

 

       They plugged in the watch in Milady’s rooms using Alex’s computer. Adele and Alex watched with curiosity as the files popped up on the screen and automatically began to decode.

       “That’s d’Artagnan’s code.” Alex watched as the files began to execute applications. “It’s scanning the laptop for bugs and tracking software.” The computer beeped and a small red band appeared in the corner. Alex swore and began to try to take back control of the laptop but it was too late. The screen went black, then blue, then a picture of four horses popped up. Alex and Adele both swore and backed away from the computer. Athos glared at them and Alex held up his hands.

       “You don’t mess with the four horsemen Athos. They will completely wipe your identity from everywhere if you mess with their stuff.”

       “The four horsemen.”

       “It’s a hacker group that has four members. They get their name from the Biblical four horsemen. Their hacker handles are War, Famine, Pestilence, and Death. They went offline about four years ago. They came back online a year ago with a big bang. They took down MI6, kept it down for an entire day, and when it came back up they were missing a chunk of money that they couldn’t trace and their entire system had been updated to the point where it was almost unhackable and there was a message letting MI6 know that the money they took was payment for the improvements to their system.” The computer screen went blank again then returned to normal. Adele went to click on the icon for the watch and yelped when the screen went black. She rested a finger on the watch face and it scanned her fingerprint

       “Adele Bessette. Access granted.” The folder opened up and a small video of d’Artagnan began to play.

       “Hey, Adele. Alex, it's untraceable so don’t bother. Famine really doesn’t want to be found right now. He said Athos probably would want to kill him. We hadn’t met face to face before Athos so I didn’t know who he was until he found us a week after we went into hiding. We’re all fine. We’ll hopefully be home soon.” The video went black and closed on its own. The webcam light blinked on for a moment then turned off. The computer shut itself off and Alex disconnected the watch from it. He handed the watch to Athos with a small smile.

       “Keep that safe. If it starts blinking bring it back to us.”


	2. Chapter 2

      Aramis pulled his gun from his holster and approached the figure sitting on the couch. He pressed it to the younger man’s head and it was wrenched out of his grip by one of the man’s hands. The man lifted his second hand from the laptop’s keyboard and removed the clip and the chambered round. He caught the round as it popped out, putting it back in the clip.

      “Aramis I assume.” He handed the empty gun back to Aramis and held the clip in his hand. “I’ll be keeping this. If you go for your backup at your left ankle, I’ll completely erase you from every database. I doubt d’Artagnan would appreciate that much.”

      “Who are you and how did you get in here?”

      “My name is Thomas de la Fère. As to how I got in, I used my brother’s code.” The blonde man turned to face Aramis slowly. “Are you likely to try to shot me now or will you sit down so I can ask you a few questions?”

      “Athos has a brother?” Aramis moved to sit next to the man on the couch and looked him over curiously. He could see the family resemblance to Athos if he looked closely enough. “He never mentioned you.”

      “In his defense, he thought I was dead. How are you holding up? D’Artagnan said you take separation the worst. Something about Savoy. He didn’t tell me much.” Thomas set the laptop aside and looked Aramis over. “You don’t look like you’re doing well. Honestly, you look like shit.”

      “Is he alright?”

      “He dislocated his shoulder at one point, don’t worry Val relocated it but it still causes him pain, and he was in a knife fight near the start of things that left him with a nasty scar on his hip.”

      “I want to see him.”

      “You can’t. You have to trust that he’s fine with us.” Thomas gathered his things and stood up to find Athos staring at him. “Brother if you’re here to impede me I’d suggest that you don’t.”

      “Thomas…” Thomas slid his fingers over the watch on Athos’ wrist and smiled.

      “Keep that on you. It makes d’Artagnan feel better if he knows where you are.” Thomas left the room and Athos collapsed. Aramis settled next to him and pulled him to rest against his shoulder as Athos started sobbing.

 

* * *

 

 

      Thomas entered the hidden office carrying a bag of groceries that he had taken from Elodie before she had gone off to gather information. The Russian spy had found them within the first month and had gone rouge instead of bringing them in like they had ordered. Her partner had shown up a month later and tried to convince her to come back into the fold. Instead, she had stayed with them and her partner had taken to hanging around, keeping an eye on them and her. He nodded at Flea and Charon, they were hiding them while they were in the city, and pulled out the premade food she had found for Sylvie. He placed the food next to her elbow and began pushing it closer until he managed to move her laptop out of the way and get the food in front of her. She looked up with a disgruntled noise and glared when he pressed a fork into her hand.

      “May I remind you that you are pregnant. You need to eat.” He rolled his eyes when she complained. “He made me promise to take care of you, Sylvie. When you made the decision to stay with us instead of leaving and letting Elodie take over he made me promise that I’d keep an eye on you. So eat.” Thomas turned to see d’Artagnan trying not to laugh. Val was picking through the weapons that had been hidden in the apartment. Alexei, the second Russian agent, was going through them as well.

      “He can hear you.” Alexei looked up from where he was digging through the bag and glared at Sylvie. “Eat your food kotyonok.”

      “Don’t call me kitten.” Sylvie began to eat and Thomas wondered over Alexei.

      “You couldn’t have done that from the start?”

      “That would be helping you. Something which my government expressly forbid me from doing.” He looked over at Sylvie with a fond smile before he turned back to Thomas. “Thank you. You don’t know what they would do if they found out she was beremennaya.” He used the Russian word for pregnant and Thomas smiled.

      “They would have a legitimate claim to the child and would use it to bring Sylvie to work for them.”

      “It’s for the best that they don’t know.”

 

* * *

 

 

      Athos felt a warm body press against him and he let his instincts take control. The person behind him was thrown off the bed and he pulled Aramis gun out from under the pillow. He pointed it at the shadowy mass on the floor. A hand clasped around his wrist and shoved the gun up while another pressed a finger to his watch.

      “Charles d’Artagnan. Access granted.” The hand took the gun as Athos’ grip loosened and the light was flicked on. D’Artagnan slowly got to his feet and handed a wide-eyed Aramis the gun. Porthos got up and walked over to him. D’Artagnan braced as he read Porthos’ body language. The punch was expected and the strength had been dialed down. He didn’t fall over and only let out a small whimper. He let Aramis and Athos guide him to the bed and Aramis wrapped his arms around him.

      “Love you’re back.”

      “Not permanently. I need to go back to them in the morning.” Hands began probing his shoulders and he tried not to wince. Aramis dropped his hands to d’Artagnan’s hips and slid the pants he was wearing down so that they could look at his hip. He heard Aramis’ breath catch as he traced the scar.

      “You were almost castrated.” Athos’ fingers joined Aramis’ to trace the scar that ran from the hipbone to groin.

      “They put a knife to my balls in an attempt to keep me from moving. It didn’t work very well. I managed to push it away enough so that it only left that scar instead of taking everything with it.” He winced as a spot in his shoulder was pressed hard. He closed his eyes against the pain and spots dancing across his vision. He wobbled slightly and felt hands steady him.

      “Aramis I don’t think this was just a dislocated shoulder.” Aramis’ hands join Porthos’ and pressed down on the spot Porthos had found. D’Artagnan let out a pained cry and watched as the black at the edge of his vision inched in until he completely blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter this time. The good stuff starts next chapter.

     There were machines beeping and he could hear quiet voices talking. Someone was gripping his arm tightly, he was betting Elodie, which meant the hand he could feel on top of hers must be Alexei. Aramis was pressed against his side and Athos’ hand was on his hip. He felt a wet cloth wipe across his forehead and someone settle back into a chair with a sigh. He opened his eyes slightly and instantly was smacked on the top of his head by Elodie.

     “You fractured your collarbone you Идиот.” He watched as Alexei gripped her free hand and kept her from smacking him again.

     “Who knows I’m here?”

     “Our people. Your lovers. Not Captain LaBarge.” Val pushed away from the wall he was leaning against. “Flea and Charon but we brought them with us when Athos found your burner phone and called us. Your doctor, Lemay, I believe his name is.”

     “Oh no.”

     “Oh yes.” D’Artagnan didn’t even bother to look at the man in the door. “And not only did you fracture your collar bone but you re-tore your rotator cuff. There was an infection that settled into the knife wound on your hip so I had to go in and reopen that wound to clean it out. You have a concussion, probably from the same fight that injured your shoulder if what Elodie says is true. You are bed bound in my medical wing for the next week.” D’Artagnan glanced at Porthos who was watching Athos squirm slightly. He looked at Aramis who was loose-limbed and relaxed against him and grinned.

     “I’ll gladly be bed bound. Now can I kick everyone who isn’t my lovers out? With the exception of Lemay, I’ve been around the rest of you for a long time.” They all filed out. Lemay stayed behind to administer some pain medication and looked at the other three.

     “Be gentle with him. He really is hurt.” He left and Porthos locked the door behind him. D’Artagnan ran his good hand down Aramis’ spine and slid in under his pants and boxers. He found the base of the plug and pushed on it slightly. Aramis jerked and looked up at d’Artagnan with glazed over eyes. D’Artagnan pressed a kiss to Aramis’ forehead and looked at Porthos for direction.

     “Just keep him close to you. It was a mild session and he’s not too deep. I just needed him relaxed.” D’Artagnan shifted the hospital gown he was wearing and pulled Aramis so that he could rest his head against his chest. D’Artagnan glanced at Athos who smiled.

     “He pulled me out pretty quickly. He knew I wanted to be conscious of what was happening when you woke up from your surgery.” Athos pulled his sleeves up to reveal the leather cuffs that were normally used on him. “I honestly needed it. I’ve been drinking myself into oblivion since you left.” He looked at Porthos who smiled approvingly and pulled Athos to rest against him.

     “I made him promise to tell you the truth. He’s been a terror since you left.” Aramis made a noise and they all looked down to see him blinking, the glazed look in his eyes gone. D’Artagnan pulled him into a light kiss and Aramis arched into him. D’Artagnan pulled away, wincing slightly.

     “Easy love. I’m injured”

     “You’re back.”

     “I’m stuck here for a week at the very least. You can come curl up with me anytime you want to.”

     “Good.” Aramis traced the small metal choker that wrapped around his throat and looked around until he spotted Porthos. “He needs a session. He’s all tense. He needs to get out of his head.”

     “As soon as he’s healed enough.”


	4. Chapter 4

      A month of waiting and finally Porthos had d’Artagnan exactly where he wanted him. The younger man was tied up in an exquisite demonstration of Athos’ knot abilities. The lattice work of knots twisted around d’Artagnan’s body and he was already in his subspace. Athos himself was kneeling on a cushion by the bed. Porthos pulled Athos to his feet and rewarded him for making d’Artagnan look utterly delectable with a filthy kiss. He looked over at Aramis when he let go of Athos to see the other man curled up on a pile of blankets. Porthos had been handling him while Athos had tied d’Artagnan up. Athos followed his glance and gave him a questioning look.

      “Go. He’s all yours just don’t let him come until I’m done with d’Artagnan and don’t take the plug out of him.” The two of them knew that this was more about d’Artagnan than them. He watched as Athos walked over to Aramis and pulled him into a harsh kiss. He shoved Aramis down and settled into his lap, sliding down onto him. Porthos smiled, Athos was willing to take his own pleasure tonight it seemed, and turned his attention to d’Artagnan.

      “Safeword and color please.”

      “Milady. Green.” Porthos nodded before he picked up the padded paddle he had picked out specifically for d’Artagnan at Ninon’s shop.

      “Why are you being punished, love?”

      “I left. I spent a year out of contact. I got hurt during that time and didn’t seek medical treatment. I didn’t tell you I was in pain when I got back.”

      “What did you choose for your punishment?”

      “Restraint and paddling.” Porthos gently pressed between d’Artagnan’s shoulder blades, pushing him forward slightly to show him that the ropes that harnessed him around his chest and hips would hold him if he put his weight on them and that he wouldn’t fall on his face.

      “Are you in pain now and do you feel safe in these ropes?”

      “No pain and I feel supported enough to continue.” Porthos nodded and raised the paddle. The first strike to d’Artagnan’s ass was gentle, a warm up tap, yet d’Artagnan still jerked.

      “One.” Porthos frowned at d’Artagnan’s count, he hadn’t given him instructions to count the hits but let it slide. He hit the other side and d’Artagnan jerked again. “Two.”

      “Love you don’t have to count.”

      “But I want to sir.” Porthos closed his eyes at the honorific and realized this was what Ninon had told him about when he had gone in to buy gear for this particular session. She had told him that during punishments d’Artagnan would actively look to send himself deeper into subspace, trying to get himself to just the right point. She had told him that it was due to a lack of trust in his dom to get him there and it stemmed from previous experiences. Porthos put down the paddle and pressed himself against d’Artagnan’s back.

      “D’Artagnan you need to trust that I know you well enough to get you to that point you crave. I know it’s been a year but I need to trust me. If you can’t do that I will stop the session.” He watched as d’Artagnan took a breath in then released it, going limp in his ropes.

      “I trust you. I just want to please you.”

      “You please me by enjoying yourself. Now do you want to continue?” At d’Artagnan’s nod, he smiled and pulled far enough back to land a strike on d’Artagnan’s ass with his hand. He felt that d’Artagnan needed the skin contact instead of the leather of the paddle. D’Artagnan let out a little moan and let himself fall forward to be completely supported by the ropes. He pulled back completely and began raining strikes on the backside of d’Artagnan’s hips and on his ass. He moved down to hit the tops of d’Artagnan’s thighs and watched as d’Artagnan began to sink deeper properly. When he spotted tears on d’Artagnan’s face he slowed down his strikes until he was just rubbing the red skin on d’Artagnan’s ass. His fingers slide to circle d’Artagnan’s prepared entrance.

      “Color love?”

      “Yellow.” Porthos pulled his hand back.

      “Do you need a breather? Water? Do you want me to untie you?” Porthos reached for the aloe lotion he had set on the bedside table and began to spread it over the redness on d’Artagnan’s skin.

      “It was just intense. Good intense. Let me breathe then we can continue.”

      “I broke you apart didn’t I?” D’Artagnan nodded and let himself hang in the ropes for a moment.

      “Green.” Porthos kissed him lightly and slid a finger into him.

      “I want you to focus on what I’m doing to you. I want you to pull yourself back together with that focus.” Porthos slid another finger in and began to whisper words of reassurance to d’Artagnan when he tensed. Porthos felt him relax and added a third finger. When he was certain that d’Artagnan was completely relaxed he rolled on a condom and slid in. d’Artagnan moaned and Porthos wrapped and arm around his waist to get the leverage he needed. He set a hard pace and fucked d’Artagnan through his orgasm. He came after d’Artagnan had finished and reached up to undo the quick release knot, making sure to hold d’Artagnan upright. The ropes fell to the bed and the knots on his body came undone. Porthos gently removed the ropes and gestured for Athos and Aramis to join him. Athos instantly pulled d’Artagnan against him, both surfing the feeling of their orgasms in subspace. Porthos pulled Aramis into a bruising kiss and removed the cock ring he had put on the other man. He stroked Aramis a few times and reached down to tap the plug. Aramis came with a moan of his name and Porthos helped him to lie next to d’Artagnan. He got up and got a cloth which he used to clean them all up. He settled behind Aramis and watched as all three of them fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

      Athos was the first to wake up as he came back up from his subspace. He stroked over d’Artagnan’s back and looked up at Porthos.

      “He was good?”

      “I need to train him out of whatever his previous doms did that made him want to count and seek his dom’s pleasure without being told.” Porthos pulled Athos in for a light kiss. “You doing ok?”

      “It took the edge off. I’ll need one of our more intense sessions at some point in the near future.” He saw the guilty look on Porthos face and sighed. “Love you were handling Aramis’ depression and I fell back into my old habits for coping. Now d’Artagnan’s back and Aramis is getting squared away and I feel like I can ask for it again.”

      “You could have asked for it at any time.”

      “You weren’t in the right frame of mind. Our sessions get intense.” Athos lazily stretched and ran a hand down d’Artagnan’s back. The younger man stirred and opened his eyes. Porthos smiled.

      “How do you feel love?” Porthos watched d’Artagnan took stock of his body and smiled slightly.

      “Deliciously sore. You made the right decision to use your hand instead of the paddle. The rope work was wonderful.” He turned to smile at Athos over his shoulder and Athos ran his finger over the marks the soft rope had left on his skin.”

      “You looked incredible.” They looked at Aramis who was staring at d’Artagnan. D’Artagnan pulled him into a kiss.

      “I think we may have found a new kink for all of us.” D’Artagnan stretched slightly then got out of bed. Porthos tried to pull him back but d’Artagnan got dressed and grabbed the bag near the door.

      “I’ll be back in about a week. I swear it’s only a week.”


	5. Chapter 5

       D’Artagnan walked back in after a week and found Athos curled on the couch. He settled on the floor next to him and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Athos opened his eyes slowly and smiled when he saw d’Artagnan.

       “Hello.”

       “I said I would be back in a week. This time, I come with the news that its safe for me to resurface.” He ran his fingers down Athos’ arms, admiring the fading bruises he found. “You and Porthos played hard didn’t you.”

       “I needed it.” Athos sat up and wrapped his arms around d’Artagnan, pulling him to straddle his lap. He kissed d’Artagnan until the green light above Porthos’ door went on. Athos gently pushed d’Artagnan to the side and got up. D’Artagnan followed him into Porthos’ room and smiled at Porthos and Aramis on the bed. Athos approached them and gently eased the blindfold off Aramis’ eyes. He pressed a kiss to Aramis’ temple.

       “Aramis love I have a good surprise for you.” Athos undid the restraints Porthos had used on Aramis and massaged his wrists.

       “No surprises.” Aramis rolled into Athos’ touches. “Unless it's d’Artagnan.”

       “I need you to rise out of your subspace gently. No need to come up right away. I’m going to leave you in d’Artagnan’s capable hands and run you a bath.” D’Artagnan slid out of his shirt and settled behind Aramis, twisting so that the other man could hear his heartbeat. Aramis opened his eyes and smiled slightly at d’Artagnan before letting them slip closed again. Porthos watched Aramis closely for a moment before he turned his attention to d’Artagnan.

       “You’re back.”

       “I said a week.” Aramis twisted and nuzzled into d’Artagnan’s chest. Porthos gently tugged him away and carried him into the bathroom. D’Artagnan followed them and let Athos strip him. He settled into the water behind Aramis and pulled the other man against him. He soaped up the cloth he was handed and began to wash Aramis. Aramis nuzzled into d’Artagnan with a small smile. D’Artagnan massaged shampoo into his hair and rinsed it out. Porthos lifted Aramis out of the tub and d’Artagnan moved to the shower with Athos. Athos helped him wash and dropped to his knees. D’Artagnan tangled his fingers in his hair as Athos leaned to take d’Artagnan’s dick in his mouth. D’Artagnan moaned and pressed his hips forward. Athos gripped his hips and pressed them back before d’Artagnan could choke him. D’Artagnan twisted his fingers in Athos hair, tugging. He came embarrassingly quick when Athos pressed a finger inside him and rubbed his prostate. Athos pulled away with a smug look on his face and pulled d’Artagnan into a hard kiss.

       “You are sex starved. We need to get your stamina back.”

       “I’m not objecting to that. It’s been a year alone without any of you fucking me into the mattress.” D’Artagnan snuck a hand between them and gripped Athos’ dick. He stroked Athos hard, with a twist, and the other man went limp against him with a moan. He continued to stroke Athos in just the way he liked until Athos came all over the two of them. D’Artagnan cleaned them up and they stumbled on jelly legs back to the bed. Porthos looked them over with a knowing smile and pulled d’Artagnan to lie between him and Aramis. Athos settled at Aramis’ back.

 

* * *

 

 

       D’Artagnan stretched. He was warm and had two arms draped across his waist. He could feel something hard pressing against his ass and grinned as he ground back against Porthos’ erection. He slid out of his spot between Aramis and Porthos. He caught Athos look, the other man was reading, and moved down Porthos’ body so that he could take Porthos’ dick in his mouth. He worked Porthos until the other man’s hands landed in his hair and he was pulled away. He looked up at Porthos to see him smiling at him.

       “What did I do to deserve this wake-up?”

       “You put up with me.” D’Artagnan pulled free of Porthos grip and went down on him again. Porthos moaned and tugged his hair again. D’Artagnan could hear the sounds of Athos stroking Aramis off and palmed himself. He felt Porthos move his hips up and swallowed as Porthos came. He pulled away and settled facing Aramis. He kissed Aramis deeply and moaned into the kiss as Athos took both Aramis and d’Artagnan’s dicks in his hand and began to jerk the off. D’Artagnan pulled away from the kiss to moan into Aramis’ shoulder. He felt Aramis come in pulses and came as well. Strong arms lifted him and carried him into a bath as he heard Athos come. Aramis was placed in the tub as well with a blissed-out grin on his face. Athos came wondering in and joined Porthos in the shower, licking the cum off his hand with a happy grin.

       “For someone who seems so vanilla, you’re pretty kinky Athos.” Porthos pulled Athos in to kiss him and stroked Athos. “You didn’t get to come.” Porthos continued to stroke until Athos came. He held Athos as the man sagged and pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

       “Thank you, Porthos.” Athos relaxed into Porthos and Porthos massaged shampoo into his hair. He felt Athos lean his head back and gently began to rinse the soap out. Athos smiled slightly and turned to kiss Porthos. Porthos pulled back after a minute.

       “I want to pamper d’Artagnan. He’s been through hell over the last year.”

       “I agree. We can bring him to see his new house and the renovations we did while he was away.”

 

* * *

 

 

       D’Artagnan settled against Aramis in the car. The man was reading a book as Athos drove through the countryside. The had flown from Paris to Pau and rented a car. He looked out the window as Athos turned off the road. Gates swung open as the car approached and the guard waved at them from the guard station. The gates closed behind them and d’Artagnan sat up when he saw the house.

       “That’s not a house. That’s a mansion.”

       “It’s the house of the Comte d’Artagnan. We’ve done some refurbishing and hired a staff for you. The chef is amazing and you’ll love the renovations we did to your room. There’s a nanny for Emily, Emily loves her, and she has a nursery all set up.” Porthos turned in his seat to watch D’Artagnan’s amazement as they drove down the long driveway. When they pulled up a valet opened the door for them while another staff member began to unpack the car. Emily ran up the stairs to the front door to the woman who was waiting. The woman smiled and lifted Emily, pressing a kiss to her head. Athos herded d’Artagnan up the stairs to meet the woman. She shifted Emily to shake d’Artagnan’s hand.

       “My name’s Ailsa. I’m originally from Scotland and have a degree in early childhood education from École Normale Superieure. You must be Comte d’Artagnan. It’s good to finally meet you. Emily talks about you a lot. She told me you were gone for work.”

       “He’s been cleared to come back home Ailsa. Tell MI6 we’ll keep him from bothering them.” Athos pressed a kiss to Emily’s forehead. The little girl giggled.

       “You’re MI6?”

       “Yes. I was sent to infiltrate the garrison in an attempt to find you. I really do have a degree in early childhood education. Your lovers picked up on my deception pretty quickly and decided to keep me on as a nanny. MI6 is happy to have an information source on you and I’m content to watch Emily. They understand that they won’t get much from me about you and only want to make sure you aren’t hacking them again.”

       “The last time I hacked them I actually helped them.”

       “Which is why they haven’t sent someone to arrest you. I am supposed to offer you a job.” She smiled and looked out over the grounds. “I see Russia is courting you as well.” D’Artagnan looked to see Alexei nod at him before he wandered over to one of the guards.

       “He’s kind of attached to me and I’m pretty certain his sister sent him as a bodyguard.” D’Artagnan followed Ailsa into the house and watched as she wondered up the stairs talking to Emily. Athos led him up the stairs and down the hall. He opened the door at the end of the hall. The room itself was two stories, with a short staircase leading to the bed. The lower portion of the room was an office and seating area. D’Artagnan walked up to find that the area with the bed had a walk-in closet.

       “This is like an apartment.” He came back downstairs and opened a door to see the large bathroom. There was a spa shower with stone walls and a small room that could be programmed to be a steam room or a sauna. The large bathtub was built into the floor.

       “There’s a security lock on the door for if you want privacy or you’re working on something. We all have our own rooms but as the Comte, your room is the most extravagant.” Athos pressed a button and the bathtub began to fill. “You are going to soak and relax.”

       “You’ll be sleeping in here with me?”

       “We did once the renovations were done.” Porthos moved behind d’Artagnan to wrap and arm around his waist. “And we’ll continue to now that you’re here.” Porthos pulled away to drape a couple towels over the towel warmer. Aramis stepped up and began to strip d’Artagnan. When d’Artagnan was naked he settled into the tub. Aramis joined him as Porthos and Athos left. D’Artagnan let Aramis’ skilled hands wash his hair and his body. When he was done they got out. D’Artagnan dried off and wrapped himself in the fluffy bathrobe that Aramis handed to him. He followed Aramis down the hall and into another room. He was placed in a chair and the chair was reclined. He closed his eyes as shaving cream was rubbed over his skin. He opened his eyes to see Aramis smiling at him.

       “We are going to take good care of you. Porthos took a few more classes while you were gone and learned some awesome things he wants to show you.” Aramis began to shave off d’Artagnan’s scruff. He relaxed as Aramis shaped his beard and mustache then cleaned the remaining shaving cream off his face. Larger hand, Porthos’, began to rub something into his face as steam gently blew on it. His skin started to tingle and he opened his eyes. Aramis brushed his fingers over d’Artagnan’s eyes to get him to close them and a warm, damp towel was gently draped over his face. He let himself doze.

       D’Artagnan felt himself shifted to a table and his bathrobe was removed. Strong hands began to warm up his back as another set of hands began to work on his nails. A third set of hands began to massage his scalp. D’Artagnan let out a small noise of pleasure and heard Athos’ quiet chuckle.

       “You’re awake again. You slept through Porthos’ facial.”

       “I was relaxed.” D’Artagnan turned his head to the side so that he wouldn’t be muffled and Athos turned his head back. Porthos slid a hand up to rub his neck.

       “I can give him another one soon.” Porthos worked a knot out of his neck. He continued down d’Artagnan’s back then had d’Artagnan flip over. Aramis moved to his feet and began to repeat the process he had done on his hands. When Porthos was done he wrapped d’Artagnan in the fluffy robe again. D’Artagnan smiled and kissed him. He broke the kiss only when he heard the watch Athos was wearing start beeping.

       “I’d better see what Thomas wants.” D’Artagnan slid the watch off Athos’ wrist and led the other three back to his room. He pulled a cable out of his luggage and hooked the watch up to the TV in the lower level of the room. D’Artagnan engaged the security lock and closed the blinds as the watch uploaded its security software. Once it was done, Thomas’ face filled the screen.

       “d’Artagnan, I know you’re busy but I’m in a bit of trouble. It seems that the tech companies have figured out I’m back and have staked out all of my usual bolt holes. Oh hey, Athos.”

       “Have Elodie smuggle you out and come here. Get Captain LaBarge to help if you need it. Hell, bring all the horsemen up. Bring Milady’s team as well. They can act as cover for you.” He could feel the annoyance rolling in waves off of Athos and turned to face him. “Do you want your brother to pull another disappearing act because he couldn’t escape them? He just came back from the dead.”

       “No. Thomas, get here as soon as you can. There’s a private airstrip five minutes away that can land the family Gulfstream. I’ll order it ready from Charles de Gaulle. Bring as many of the black ops team that you can on the first run. The rest can come on the second trip.”

       “See you soon Athos. Famine out.” The TV went dark and d’Artagnan got up.

       “I should check to see if we have enough rooms to house them all.” Athos pulled him back down.

       “You have more than enough. I’ll let the housekeeper know to expect twenty-four more people. The black ops team can bunk together in the various guest rooms. D’Artagnan how many of them are dating each other?”

       “There’s Val and Captain LaBarge. Remi and Léo. Two other couples.”

       “So we need four rooms with single beds ready and four rooms with doubles for them...”

       “Alexei and Sylvie can room together. Adele and Elaine can also room together in a double.”

       “So that leaves Gaston, Milady, Thomas, Elodie, and Alex in singles. That should be easy.”

       “Just how big is this house Athos?”

       “Big enough to hold at least twenty more people if they don’t mind sharing.”


	6. Chapter 6

       Thomas walked into the house via the back entrance. Athos was waiting for him and he sighed.

       “I’m fine Athos.”

       “Which tech company?”

       “Which one do you think? Now if you excuse me I am going to go track down d’Artagnan and ruin them for life.” Athos watched as Sylvie and Val trailed after him. He shrugged when Captain LaBarge caught his eye and moved to wrap an arm around Elodie’s waist, guiding her away from the group.

       “MI6 is here. Their plant is Emily’s nanny. Ailsa is fine. MI6 knows that she’s not going to give them much.”

       “You’re telling me this why?”

       “Because she already recognized your brother as a Russian agent. Now go keep an eye on them please.” He pushed her in the direction they had gone and led the others to their rooms.

 

* * *

 

 

       D’Artagnan found Athos sitting outside his door when the others left. He pulled the other man to his feet and led him inside. He could tell Athos was stressed and Porthos and Aramis had taken Emily out for a trip. He stripped Athos and pushed him towards the bathtub as it filled. He stripped as well and joined Athos.

       “I know you’re worried about him but he’ll be fine. We took them down, they were doing some shady business on the side, and they’ll never be able to touch him again.”

       “Thank you d’Artagnan.”

       “Don’t thank me. It was all Thomas. We just supported him. He was the one who found that they were selling their technology to Iran and Iraq against embargos.”

       “You’re kidding me. Did you send the information to the government?”

       “One of the MI6’s hackers is going to discover a large file of proof on their computer in about an hour. I thought we owed them something.” D’Artagnan turned to settle himself in Athos’ lap, pressing his face into Athos’ shoulder. Athos pressed on his back slightly, encouraging d’Artagnan to lean into him more. He pressed a kiss to D’Artagnan’s neck and the other man shifted slightly to give Athos more room to kiss his neck. Athos smiled into d’Artagnan’s neck.

       “I’ll tell Ailsa to send her agency your regards.” They heard the door open and looked up to see Porthos and Aramis. D’Artagnan stood and stepped out of the bath, taking the towel that Porthos handed him. Aramis pulled him into the main room and up the stairs to the bed as Porthos dried Athos off. They heard a moan from the direction of the loft and grinned. When then walked up the stairs they found d’Artagnan pressed into the bed by Aramis. He was panting and moaning as Aramis began to stretch him open. Athos dropped the towel he had wrapped around his waist onto the floor and pulled Porthos onto the bed with him. Porthos nudged Aramis aside and slid his own finger into d’Artagnan who moaned. Porthos could hear Athos preparing Aramis and took the lube that the other man handed him. He slicked up his fingers more and pressed them back into d’Artagnan. D’Artagnan whimpered and pressed into the fingers. Porthos took a hold of his hip and held him still as he finished preparing him. He slowly pushed his way in then rolled so d’Artagnan was on top of him. Porthos took a good grip on d’Artagnan’s hips and helped the other man move.

       “Eбать.” The curse rolled off d’Artagnan’s tongue before he could stop it. He heard a moan from Porthos and remembered the man’s language kink. “Вы чувствуете себя хорошо Портос.” D’Artagnan let his head fall back as Porthos grazed his prostate. “больше, чем пользы. Вы чувствуете себя удивительно.”

       “Jesus d’Artagnan.” Porthos was panting and his head was tilted back. D’Artagnan shifted his hips so that Porthos was grazing across his prostate with every thrust.

       “Да! Прямо там.” Porthos thrust up harder at d’Artagnan’s moan. “Бог Портос.” D’Artagnan leaned down to press his forehead against Porthos’ shoulder as he moaned out every praise his overtaxed brain could come up with. He came hard with a drawn out moan of the Russian version of Porthos name. He felt Porthos come and pull out. Hands gently guided him onto the bed and he was sandwiched between warm bodies.

       “How many languages do you speak d’Artagnan?” D’Artagnan ignored Athos in favor of pressing a kiss to Porthos shoulder. “D’Artagnan.”

       “Classified way above your paygrade Athos. Just like my hacking was.”

 

* * *

 

 

       Athos cornered Captain LaBarge in one of the halls near his room. The black ops team leader just looked him over and waited as Athos paced.

       “I want the complete file on d’Artagnan.”

       “That’s classified.”

       “I don’t care.”

       “Which language?” Captain LaBarge took Athos’ wrist and held him still.

       “What?”

       “Which language did he slip into?”

       “Russian.” Captain LaBarge winced and let go of Athos’ wrist.

       “He speaks Gascon, French, English, Spanish, German, Russian, Arabic, and Mandarin Chinese that I know of.”

       “He’s not a spy is he?”

       “Not for anyone but us.

 

* * *

 

 

       The file was on d’Artagnan’s desk when they got back from a day trip to Biarritz. Athos flipped through it before he entered the bathroom. He waved the open file in front of d’Artagnan’s face as he dried off. D’Artagnan looked at it and sighed.

       “Athos…”

       “You’re a sniper, hacker, your scores in close combat are off the charts, you’re a linguist, a code breaker, and you’re good with bombs. You didn’t think to tell us any of this when you were recruited to our team?”

       “I wanted to be normal.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Вы чувствуете себя хорошо Портос – You feel good Porthos.  
> больше, чем пользы – more than good  
> Вы чувствуете себя удивительно – you feel amazing  
> Да! Прямо там. – Yes! Right there.  
> Бог Портос – God Porthos


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last full portion of the story. I'll probably do a few more one shots so if there is anything anyone one to see let me know and I'll see if I can write it.

       D’Artagnan was avoiding them. Last they had heard he was in the intelligence bunker in the black ops compound. Captain LaBarge had said that he hadn’t left in days. Aramis followed Val through the tunnels and into the information center. He spotted d’Artagnan spinning in a chair. Val pushed him in the direction of d’Artagnan as he went over to one of the computers. D’Artagnan looked up when Aramis approached and tossed him a candy bar.

       “Did Val kidnap you?”

       “I went willingly. How are you doing?”

       “I’ve been busy. I was needed to track down a terrorist cell and then was guiding them through their mission.”

       “Val said that was a week ago.”

       “Was it?” d’Artagnan looked up. “Did he show you?”

       “D’Artagnan…”

       “Aramis the truth please.” D’Artagnan spun around and took Aramis’ hand. Aramis squeezed it gently.

       “He told us. Love we’re pissed at him. It wasn’t his secret to tell.”

       “I’m not a spy.” D’Artagnan let go of Aramis hand and turned towards his computer. Aramis gently tugged his chair away and turned d’Artagnan to face him.

       “You’re a spy for France if we consider the musketeers to be spies. You learned all those languages because you’re brilliant and they interested you.”

       “I attract spies like bees to honey.”

       “Elodie and Alexei saved your life while you were gone for that year. Ailsa is here to watch Emily. They may be spies but they are loyal to you. That is a loyalty that all of us share.” Aramis brushed d’Artagnan’s hair behind his ear. “You are nothing but loyal to France. Shame on Athos for implying otherwise. Now will you come home?”

 

* * *

 

 

       Porthos pulled d’Artagnan down next to him on the couch and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, keeping him there. The other man was sweaty from his continued training with the black ops team. Porthos had worked with him earlier in the day to reassess his hand-to-hand skills after they discovered he was better than he had made himself out to be. D’Artagnan had managed to beat him twice with moves Porthos had never seen before.

       Aramis approached and d’Artagnan slid out of his shirt. Aramis taped up his shoulder and pressed a kiss to his hair before settling next to d’Artagnan on the couch.

       “How’d training go?”

       “They’re evil and I never want to train with them again.” D’Artagnan twisted and his back cracked. He let out a little noise of pleasure and relaxed back into Porthos. Aramis made a face at him.

       “Go shower. You’re going to start complaining about being sticky in a few minutes and your muscles need the heat. I’ve watched those training sessions and you take a beating.” D’Artagnan stood and wandered into his room. Porthos tugged Aramis to rest against him. Aramis carded his fingers through Porthos’ curls and the other man pressed a kiss to his head.

       “It’s good to have him home.” Porthos glanced towards Athos’ room where the man was hiding in shame. “Now if Athos would get his head out of his ass.”

 

* * *

 

 

       Athos looked over d’Artagnan’s file again and traced his fingers over the schedule he had been working on. Physical training in the morning. Training for the snipers in the afternoon and firearms practice for himself and Porthos. D’Artagnan’s black ops training in between. Morning run would be split between carrying loads and distance running with once a week cross country. D’Artagnan’s computers were getting an upgrade thanks to Thomas and Sylvie’s suggestions. Athos revised his schedule for the hundredth time to add some training time for d’Artagnan with Elodie and Alexei. He looked up as Alexei slipped through his door and re-engaged the lock before one of the others could come in.

       “I don’t even want to know how you managed to override that.”

       “Thomas gave me something. Are you done beating yourself up for hurting my Родной?” At Athos’ look, he shrugged. “It means blood brother. I take it to mean brother in arms.”

       “I will never be done.”

       “Good. Now will you go talk to him? He’s been back from the black ops compound a week and you’ve been avoiding him.” Alexei gripped the back of Athos’ shirt and tugged him to his feet. He pulled him out into the main room and dropped him in d’Artagnan’s lap. D’Artagnan grinned happily and Alexei left to go irritate his sister, his job done for the time being. D’Artagnan ran his fingers through Athos’ hair with a smile.

       “Hello, love.” Athos tried to pull away and d’Artagnan just tightened his arms, holding him in his lap. Athos glared and d’Artagnan laughed slightly. “You were moping in your room. What was I supposed to do?”

       “Leave me alone.”

       “о, любовь моя.” D’Artagnan voice was adoring and Athos tried to pull away more, not convinced he deserved d’Artagnan’s love. “You are an idiot.”

       “When did you get so strong?”

       “When I started on my usual fitness routine after you decided to out my skills about a month ago.”

       “D’Artagnan I’m so sorry.”

       “You were right. I should have told you.” D’Artagnan carded his finger through Athos’ hair. “Now what were you doing while you were hiding away?”

       “I was working out a schedule.” Athos tried to pull away again and d’Artagnan let him go. He went into his room and retrieved d’Artagnan’s file as well as the schedule he had been putting together. He handed both to d’Artagnan and the other man looked over the schedule.

       “This is intense.”

       “We let it all slip while you were gone and since you came back only you have kept up a training schedule.”

       “Does it start tomorrow?”

       “Yes.”

 

* * *

 

 

       D’Artagnan dumped the pitcher of water he was carrying over Aramis’ head. The man started and went for his gun. D’Artagnan waited patiently for Aramis to recognize him and lower the gun.

       “D’Artagnan?”

       “Get up. We have morning run then PT. If you aren’t up in five minutes, I’m sending Porthos in.” d’Artagnan left the room and grabbed a granola bar. He ate it as the other two wandered out of their rooms in workout clothes. Aramis walked out groggily and Athos dragged him along to the gym. D’Artagnan started on the track before the rest of them and let the run wake him up completely. He moved on to physical training portion of the morning and finished before everyone else, heading back to the room. He found Milady setting food on the table and Thomas sitting at the table, tapping away on his laptop. Emily was in her chair and eating cereal. D’Artagnan leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead then went into the shower. He heard the door to his room open and then the door to his bathroom. A warm body joined him and he turned to press a kiss to Athos’ shoulder. Athos’ stubble rubbed against him as he moved to kiss him on the mouth. The two of them took a long shower and stepped out only when the hot water was running out. Athos pulled on the suit he had left on d’Artagnan’s bed and d’Artagnan pulled on the suit that Athos picked out for him. D’Artagnan watched as Athos settled at the table, pulling first Aramis then Porthos in for a kiss. D’Artagnan smiled. This was his family.

       This was where he belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> о, любовь моя – Oh my love


End file.
